


No Words

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to have been a steamy PWP.  I failed.  It's just pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

The alarm sounds throughout the mountain and just moments later, Daniel walks through the 'gate, fatigues torn and filthy, glasses long-lost, his face bloody and swollen.

In Cameron's eyes, he has never looked better.

His footsteps heavy on the ramp, he limps towards his waiting team-mates, but Sam gets to him first. She breaks all protocol, running into his arms. "God, Daniel. When will you stop doing this to us?" She has her arms wrapped tightly around him and Cameron watches as she buries her face against his chest. He wishes for just one second that he could do the same.

Reluctantly, she releases him, pulling back. She runs her hands over the cuts on his face, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Cameron can't tear his gaze away. He watches as Sam's hands ghost lightly over the places he wants to touch. He needs to feel Daniel's skin beneath his fingers to reassure himself that Daniel's back again, whole, complete. Instead, he can only stand by, cataloguing every inch of bruised flesh from a distance.

Leaning heavily on Sam, Daniel walks towards him, their eyes locked. He wants to speak, but the words stick in his throat and he's afraid of what he might give away when they hear his voice.

"Jackson." It's the only thing he can risk saying out loud, here, in front of everyone.

 _I was scared. I thought I'd lost you. I want you._

Daniel smiles briefly, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Mitchell."

 _I'm sorry. I'm home. I want you too._

Cameron reaches out a hand for a perfunctory shake, cherishing the warmth of Daniel's fingers as they curl around his. Less than a heartbeat passes between them, but it's enough. They've never needed words before, and they don't need them this time.


End file.
